Regalos
by SIREV
Summary: Fics que he hecho para intercambios, cumpleaños, peticiones especiales, etc.


Ya sé lo que estarán pensando, ¿cómo publica estos dos y no la continuación del otro?

Bueno, es que cosas pasaron *coff coff un intercambio coff coff* y pues nada, hice dos one shots para dos lindas chicas Sherlockians que asistieron a nuestro meetup pasado : )

El prompt de este fue: Sherlock y John tomando el té de forma amistosa.

Y es que a mi el bromance me sale bien, pero quería algo menos así y de repente me vino la idea de su retiro... Me los imagino así, viejitos, tomando el sol en el jardín y discutiendo como cuando eran jóvenes y bellos :')

En fin, Gretel, espero que te haya gustado! Disculpa las faltas de ortografía y eso, no me dió tiempo de betearlo :(

Con todo mi 333333333

-V.

* * *

**Siempre hay tiempo para una taza de té**

_-Para Gretel_

Del paso del tiempo y sus repercusiones Febrero, 2013.

Los días siguientes a la resolución de un caso eran siempre tranquilos y fieles al dicho: "Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma".

Pero la calma nunca duraba lo suficiente y, aún sin recuperarme por completo, nos encontrábamos de nuevo en el viejo, pero no rutinario, juego de la persecución.

Ahora, después de tantos años, no puedo sino recordar con nostalgia, y no poca alegría, los días en que me sentía listo tan sólo con la expectación de la acción.

Fue una época diferente a la que estuve en el ejército, había vidas que también dependían de mi, pero el objetivo aquí era más claro: no permitir que el hastío consumiera a Sherlock Holmes.

En este justo momento me encuentro escribiendo en un lugar apacible: Sussex, un pueblo pequeño pero cálido, el equilibrio ideal entre soledad y cosas por hacer. La literatura me hace compañía todos los días y mi arma descansa en un lugar alto de la biblioteca. Los días pasan sin contratiempos, más que el ocasional hurto de una o dos verduras del jardín, pero el perpretador es siempre el mismo: un conejo salvaje de la granja cercana.

Esta carta probablemente no formará parte de los registros que -celosamente- he guardado. No, ésta merece un apartado especial; una recopilación que pueda perdurar en el tiempo y no pierda su esencia, no importa cuantas veces sea leída. Estas serán las memorias de John Hamish Watson.

* * *

Era mediodía cuando John completó su misión. Había comenzado temprano, después de pasar dos horas en vela sin poder descansar. La edad ya no le permitía dormir tanto como antes aunque se cansara fácilmente. Se acercaba el momento del almuerzo y la tetera no tenía agua, si no se apresuraba el té no estaría listo a tiempo.

Mientras buscaba el servicio por entre los trastes limpios buscó instintivamente a Sherlock en el jardín que se veía a través de la ventana, no lo encontró.

-Oh, claro que no está ahí -dijo para sí mismo- porque toca la recolección.

Continuó preparando lo necesario para sentarse de una buena vez cuando unos pasos irrumpieron en la cocina, alguien dejó un rastro fácilmente detectable desde la puerta hasta el refrigerador: era pegajoso y con olor dulzón.

-Dos botellas, John. ¡Hoy han sido dos botellas!- Sherlock cargaba dos envases de vidrio como antiguamente tomaba dos órganos para comparar su estado de descomposición, pero sus movimientos ahora resultaban un poco más lentos y espaciados, lo que no significaba que fueran menos expresivos.

-Serán suficientes para el resto de la semana, ¿no es así?- John terminaba de acomodar las cucharas sobre los pequeños platos en los que descansaban las tazas- Aún creo que con esa calidad de miel tú podrías...

-Habíamos acordado que eso estaba fuera de discusión. Si las abejas notan que el retiro de miel va incrementando, necesitarían producir más y el resultado sería desastroso. Aunque no endulzas tus bebidas, incluso tú no podrías negar el cambio en el sabor- Sherlock tomó asiento al fin, retiró los gruesos guantes de plástico de sus manos y se dispuso a servir la infusión ya preparada. Sus largas manos lucían manchas casi imperceptibles a la vista, aunque visibles a la luz del sol. Su cabello negro seguía siendo rizado, pero el tono azabache de antaño se había tornado gris con la aparición de canas, sin embargo, el porte seguía siendo el mismo: orgulloso e inquisitivo.

John en cambio, no había perdido su carácter, los cambios más notorios eran físicos al igual que los del detective: su cabello era menos abundante y los mechones blancos sobresalían por entre el rubio cenizo que siempre lo caracterizó. Comenzaba a necesitar el bastón al caminar largas distancias, aunque sólo sirviera como apoyo ya que la pierna no volvió a presentar signos de ropa comenzaba a quedarle grande, pero todo era arreglado con alguno que otro revés. Sin duda, el tiempo no había pasado en vano; ahora que eran retirados, sus necesidades habían cambiado, así como la manera de pasar el tiempo libre: John escribía cartas sobre su juventud, ordenaba casos y leía artículos médicos. Sherlock en cambio, pudo dedicarse a otra de las grandes pasiones que dominaban su mente: la apicultura. Ya que el cuidado de las abejas no era cosa sencilla, se mantenía ocupado y, aunque seguía haciendo investigaciones, no trabajaba más para la policía o el público en general; la vida de detective consultor había quedado atrás.

John sorbió demasiado rápido su bebida y se sorprendió al no sentir la sensación que ardor en la lengua; el té se había enfriado mientras reflexionaba sobre su retiro, o mejor dicho, el retiro de ambos.

-Sherlock, ¿mañana estarás de vuelta para la hora del té o dejo la tetera preparada?

-Ya sabes que estaré aquí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es sólo que, tal vez te absorba de nuevo el experimento en el que estás trabajando...

-John -Sherlock sostuvo su mirada por un momento, una sonrisa afectuosa apareció en su rostro- siempre hay tiempo para una taza de té.

-El problema es encontrar quien la prepare- John terminó la frase junto con su bebida y dejó el plato sobre la mesa, Sherlock tenía razón y esta vez no fue para probar nada que él no supiera de antemano.

Ambos sonrieron y el silencio volvió a quedar sobre la mesa, porque las palabras había cumplido su función: transmitir los sentimientos.

* * *

Nuestro tumbrl: **sherlockmexicoandco**PUNTO**tumblr**PUNTO**com**

Twitter: **twitter**PUNTO**com**DIAGONAL**ivejustgotjuan**PUNTO**com**


End file.
